


Duct Tape

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Quantico, Humorous Ending, Kinda, M/M, Military Training, Sexual Humor, Tony Being Tony, Trainee FBI agent Steve, Trainee analyst Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quantico!AU. Tony si sta allenando per diventare analista, Steve per diventare agente. A Steve viene assegnato Tony come analista per tutta la durata del corso.</p>
<p>Dal testo:<br/>  <em>“Non riesco a concentrarmi con te che mi blateri nell'orecchio.”</em><br/><em> “Non vedo su cosa tu ti debba concentrare [...], ma se vuoi farmi star zitto puoi venire ad impedirmi di parlare tu.” [...]</em><br/><em> “Magari lo farò!” sbottò infastidito.</em><br/><em> “Ma davvero? E con cosa mi zittirai?” mormorò nel suo orecchio, la voce che diventava più roca e sensuale “Con la tua bocca? Con le tue mani? Col tuo...” </em><br/><em> “Con del nastro adesivo!”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Duct Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Duct Tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613292) by [apollo41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41)



> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Di questo fill ho anche provato a fare una traduzione in inglese; è più un adattamento in realtà e a volerlo dire senza peli sulla lingua, è un cavolata pieno di errori quella versione, ma ci ho voluto comunque provare (e un grazie enorme a Cornelia che si è anche offerta di provare ad aiutarmi).  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: ormai lo sapete, niente seguiti a questo genere di cose.

_**Duct Tape** _

 

_Prompt:_ _Stony, Quantico!AU. Tony si sta allenando per diventare analista, Steve per diventare agente. A Steve viene assegnato Tony come analista per tutta la durata del corso, e avercelo continuamente in comunicazione nell'orecchio è la cosa più estenuante del mondo, capace di farlo arrivare a sera con un mal di testa terribile._

 

Quando Maria Hill comunicò a Steve che uno degli analisti scelti per il suo gruppo era Tony, Rogers meditò a lungo se abbandonare il proprio sogno di diventare un agente speciale dell'FBI. Il motivo era ovvio: Stark era stato una spina nel fianco sin da subito e sapere che sarebbero stati costretti a collaborare con cadenza fissa era la peggiore notizia che potessero dargli.

Anche in quel momento, durante una delle simulazioni sul campo che eseguivano come parte dell'addestramento, dall'auricolare che aveva nell'orecchio Tony gli parlava senza sosta da almeno 15 minuti e Steve non riusciva a concentrarsi su ciò che si supponeva stesse facendo.

“Stark, stai zitto!” esclamò cercando di non sembrare sospetto a parlare da solo in mezzo alla gente che passeggiava tranquilla per la strada trafficata.

“Uh, Rogers si è arrabbiato!” ridacchiò.

“Non riesco a concentrarmi con te che mi blateri nell'orecchio.”

“Non vedo su cosa tu ti debba concentrare visto che devi solo pedinare il tizio che dall'altro lato della strada se ne sta al bar a bere tequila, ma se vuoi farmi star zitto puoi venire ad impedirmi di parlare tu.”

Steve poteva immaginarsi Tony che lo fissava seduto scompostamente con uno sguardo di sfida anche senza vederlo; ci avrebbe scommesso la sua carriera, tanto ne era sicuro. Dopotutto era l'unico modo in cui Stark lo fissava, era una vincita assicurata.

“Magari lo farò!” sbottò infastidito.

“Ma davvero? E con cosa mi zittirai?” mormorò nel suo orecchio, la voce che diventava più roca e sensuale “Con la tua bocca? Con le tue mani? Col tuo...”

“Con del nastro adesivo!” lo interruppe arrossendo, sapendo che Tony stava per dire qualcosa di ancora più sconcio e attirando l'attenzione di una signora che si fermò per voltarsi a fissarlo.

“Uhm, perverso. Mi piace! Non pensavo fossi tipo da bondage.” continuò dall'altro capo Stark ancora con quel tono.

“Non in quel senso! ARG! Sai cosa, forse dovrei farlo, forse dovrei trovare un modo per punirti o umiliarti o non lo so, devo fare ricerche su questa roba.” disse cercando di sembrare minaccioso.

Ci fu per un attimo del silenzio prima che qualcuno grugnisse all'interno del suo orecchio.

“Stark?” chiese dubbioso, domandandosi se Tony stesse… Scrollò la testa e arrossì anche solo all'ipotesi che gli aveva sfiorato la mente.

“NO!” esclamò Bruce facendo arrossire Steve ancora di più. “Vi ricordate vero che questa roba è registrata e che siamo in team quindi anche Clint, Nat ed io sentiamo quel che vi dite?”

“Cos- Registrano quel che ci diciamo?” chiese inutilmente mentre si sentiva sbiancare.

“Io lo sapevo.” borbottò annoiato Tony.

“Perchè dicevi quelle cose allora?!” sibilò rabbioso, cercando ancora una volta di non sembrare sospetto probabilmente fallendo.

“Duh, non mi interessa cosa sentono nelle registrazioni, sono il migliore della classe e mio padre è uno dei migliori analisti che l'agenzia abbia mai avuto, non mi butterebbero fuori per certe cose.”

Steve grugnì esasperato, passandosi una mano sulla faccia, quasi tentato di togliere l'auricolare e pestarla tanto per avere il piacere di arrecare noia a Stark. Fortunatamente per lui, Nat lo avvertì che il loro sospetto era in movimento e Steve tornò a concentrarsi sulla simulazione.

Quando ore più tardi tornò nella sua stanza, ad attenderlo sulla scrivania c'era un rotolo di nastro adesivo con un post-it di Tony; Steve non lesse neppure il biglietto prima di gettarlo nella spazzatura. Lo recuperò per leggerlo la mattina successiva dopo aver passato la notte insonne a chiedersi quale fosse il suo contenuto e si pentì prevedibilmente di averlo fatto.

 

 

_BONUS: Il biglietto di Tony_  
  
_Hai fatto le ricerche sul bondage?_  
_Hai bisogno di una cavia?_  
_I VOLUNTEER ;)_

_XOXO -Tony_


End file.
